


When Miloe Met Marlie

by BeaRyan



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty crack based on a Tumblr prompt for a Miloe / Marlie fic.  Twice as much Miles as any other fic of equal size on AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Miloe Met Marlie

Miles awoke to the crow of the rooster and swore to wring its feathery neck as soon as he found his pants. Livestock weren't allowed in this part of Philadelphia. He rolled over, his eyes still fighting to stay closed, and let his dick lead the way, nudging Bass with his love spear in the hope that the noise wouldn't be the only cock-a-doodle-do in his morning.

A soft hand reached back and practiced fingers stroked him lazily, caressing his slit at the top of the stroke and fully enveloping the head with a slight twist before sliding back down. Miles tolerated it as long as he could before demanding, “Quit teasing it and get on it.”

“Someone's feeling bossy this morning,” a soft, feminine voice said.

Miles' eyes slammed open to see Charlie smiling at him. Her delicate hand was still firmly wrapped around his shaft and her bare breasts had been exposed when she sat up in the rumpled bed.

“Charlie! What the hell? Get off me!” Miles backed away so fast he slid out of Charlie's grip and off the bed.

“What's wrong?” Charlie asked

“What's wrong?” Miles repeated. The entire world was clearly wrong.

From beyond the bedroom door, a bedroom that Miles noted wasn't his, came the sound of a fistfight. Bass' tone vacillated between rage and confusion as he played out a violent version of the encounter Miles had just had with Charlie. Miles' own voice boomed out from behind the door, “I already tried this thirty years ago. For you. I'm straighter than that boner you're pointing at me.”

Alpha Miles ran towards the commotion and jerked open the door, surprised to find his Doppelganger nude with his fists up and Bass sprawled on the ground with a hand over his eye.

“Bass!” Alpha Miles shouted. He left Charlie standing in the doorway bug-eyed as she gawked at the scene before her. Beta Miles relaxed his fists and moved to Charlie's side.

“He tried to suck my cock, Charlie. Can you believe that?”

Charlie pointed to Alpha Miles as he knelt beside Bass and gently examined his swelling eye. Then Alpha Miles, seemingly satisfied that Bass had no significant injuries, moved on to easing Bass' pain. Beta Miles and Charlie stared at the hot man on man scene before them. When the action moved from sensual to lurid, Beta Miles pulled Charlie closer to him and attempted to shield her eyes. His own focus never wavered from the scene. Charlie ducked out of his grasp and watched as not-her-husband was digitally probed by the man she blamed for killing her brother.

“You said you didn't like a finger in the butt,” she said to her Miles.

“You have sharp fingernails,” Beta Miles replied.

Bass looked toward the door where Beta Miles stood, shielding his body with Charlie. “Hey, Miles,” Bass said.

Both men grunted in reply.

“You know how I've told you to go fuck yourself? This is your big chance.”

“You're a sick bastard,” Alpha Miles replied.

Bass added a second finger and swept both across his lover's prostate.

“A brilliant bastard,” Alpha Miles amended.

Bass pointed at Beta Miles. “You. Here,” he ordered.

Beta Miles did as he was bid and quickly found himself sliding into his twin's ass. When the scene was working to his liking, Bass moved to stand beside Charlie.

She glared at him. “If you think I'm fucking you then you're even crazier than everyone says.”

“Charlotte,” he said. “I'm gayer than Christmas. My Miles, however, would be glad to tear that pussy up for you. Your Miles seems to lack an edge.”

“He's a gentle, loving man,” Charlie asserted. As Alpha Miles groaned from the pounding delivered by Beta Miles she amended, “Usually.”

Bass gave her a sly wink. “Ass on the dresser. Quickly. Before they start thinking more about why this is possible than what they can stick where.”

Alpha Miles and Beta Miles worked their way towards her, locked together like mating dragonflies as they moved. When Alpha Miles had slid home inside Charlie, Bass moved to the back of the line. He bit kisses along not-his-Miles' shoulder and slid a finger toward his clenched crack.

“No, man. Just no,” Beta Miles protested.

Bass replied, “If what you did thirty years ago was what we first did thirty years ago, let me assure you my technique has improved significantly since then.”

  _______________________________________________________________ 

Charlie cinched the robe around her and made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. That had been... something. She wondered if she and Miles had broken their marriage vow about forsaking all others. Technically she'd been fucking Miles and it certainly wasn't the first time Miles had pleasured himself. Was this was just their normal activities leveled it up or was this a big deal?

Jason burst in. “Charlie, I'm so glad I found you. I have amazing news. Well, good news and bad news but amazing.”

“What is it?” Charlie asked.

Jason hesitated. “Look, this is pretty wild. If you want me to give you the D to take your mind off it, you don't even have to ask. Just nod. OK?”

Charlie recoiled. She knew that theoretically in an infinite number of universes anything that could possibly be true was true, but even after this morning's sexcapades being slapped in the face with the news that somewhere in the multiverse Jason was “giving her the D” was a shock. It was almost as unlikely as a world where she was fucking Bass. Maybe she didn't mind picturing that. Bass did have a great O face. He looked like he’d found bliss at the end of his dick. Miles just looked like he had a muscle cramp when he came. 

“What's the news?” she asked Jason.

“Danny's alive and he's fucking my dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jadedbirch (aka Anon) for the prompt, Davechicken for one of the strangest dirty pictures I've seen in a while, and to ElDiablito_SF for the beta. Comments are welcome.


End file.
